


you can't change things. you can't fix them.

by meadoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, and porco hates him, reiner hates himself, use of slur but not so much in a homophobic way but moreso ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadoe/pseuds/meadoe
Summary: It was bound to happen. The sexual tension, the need for toxic release, the all-consuming hatred of a man who was blamed and blamed himself.  Sudden, but not at all surprising.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 144





	you can't change things. you can't fix them.

**Author's Note:**

> “Imagine that the world is made out of love. Now imagine that it isn’t. Imagine a story where everything goes wrong, where everyone has their back against the wall, where everyone is in pain and acting selfishly because if they don’t, they’ll die. Imagine a story, not of good against evil, but of need against need against need, where everyone is at cross-purposes and everyone is to blame.” - Richard Siken.
> 
> // I have not proofread this as I only know how to write a few hours late into the night before I must get up for work.

To say it was a surprise would be a lie. They both knew it was building up to this; their lingering glares that ended up with eyes meeting too long to not be holding something else underneath. Something dark. Something with spite, anger, impatience. Something unsettling that neither of them could place in the beginning. Because words didn’t quite fit everything that was happening around them whether it be the steam of healing wounds, the sound of a ringing gunshot, the taste of liquor on the tongue, or the sudden tightness of pants when dreams drifted off far away yet too close for comfort.

No, after all that, of course it would never have been a surprise.

The only surprise was that both of them were sober the moment they snapped. 

Reiner blames it on deliriousness. With a sum of three hours of sleep a night, panic attacks, and flashbacks of terrifying memories it was normal to have your body succumb to the things that were usually easier to contain. Porco blames it on his bottled up frustration, his emotions he tries to keep a lid on no matter how many times the container combusts. But regardless of what each of them put the blame on - it happened. 

“Everything is your fucking fault.” The words were spat with venom and malice; Porco’s fist gripping the collar of Reiner’s shirt so tightly his knuckles flamed red. 

“I know.” Reiner mumbles, his voice laced with hate. “You don’t need to remind me every goddamn minute of the day.” 

"Really? 'Cos it seems like I do. _'Oh maybe we should do this'_ 'and _'it was a mistake, I swear!'_ Everything you do is a mistake. From the moment you entered into the warrior program to this very second right now."

Reiner tries to push the other away but his strength isn't all that it used to be. Porco's words cut through him deep, mimicking everything he thinks about himself daily. And in response Porco pushes against him harder, teeth grit and brow furrowed. "You think you're so all and mighty. The armored titan, Marley's own shield of strength. You couldn't even save my brother with all the power lent to you. Well, there's no one else here right now to hear that I think that was a foolish ass mistake from our leaders to give it to _you_ of all people."

Reality isn't very different from illusion. When there's no screams of terror of sounds of destruction, something else reoccurring jolts from Reiner's dreams and into his body. He feels the familiar strain of his pants and by the low growl Porco lets out, the other warrior does too. 

"Only you would get a hard on from deprecations." The grip on Reiner's shirt is so forceful now that the top few buttons of the collar pop and softly clatter against the floor. Porco brings a knee up to Reiner's groin, not hard enough for it to be a kick but strong enough that it sends a sharp pain. The pain only makes Reiner harder.

Maybe he's a masochist.

And maybe the holder of the jaws is a sadist.

"Is that what you want, Reiner? To be beaten black and blue until your pants are ruined with your own cum? Or maybe something else, hm? Maybe you just want to be fucked until you can't even move anymore." Reiner's eyes grow dark at the mischief in Porco's. There's hunger in the former's and greed in the latter's.

And they both snap.

The room may be dark in the midst of the night but the small sliver of moonlight through the window is enough to see to tug the other across it and slam him face down into the bed. As Reiner groans from the forceful maneuvering, Porco is already working to unbuckle his belt. Wasting no time, Reiner's pants and briefs are pulled down to his ankles and Porco's cock hangs out of his trousers. "If only the others could see you now. Practically begging for humiliation."

There were no verbal consents because they both knew what the other wanted, felt like they needed. _Deserved._ And as if they were merely acting out the roles on a script, recited time and time again, Porco's belt remained in his grip. As quick as it was raised it fell with a loud smack against Reiner's bare ass. And Porco left no time for recovery - he slashed violently in a rapid manner. Each beating was fiercer and fiercer until the welts of the other's bottom began to crack skin. Any small voice in Porco's head telling him to back off was quickly hushed at the sight of precum being dragged along the sheets of his bed. Still, the belt was dropped and the shorter man gulped. "I changed my mind. I want to see your face."  


Neither of them speak as Reiner struggles to turn over, grimacing as his bottom rubs against the fabric, feeling raw and split apart. Porco leans closer until his knees hit the bed and he's hovering over the other. His fingers part open what's left of Reiner's shirt and lightly trace the lean muscles that were hidden underneath. They press firm against Reiner's chest, the firmness of his abs, torso, and down to the hairs right below his navel. He grip's the inner skin of Reiner's thighs, his thumbprints leaving quickly formed bruising. "Is this what gets you off, Braun? Someone showing you who you truly are? What you truly deserve?"

Reiner gives him no answer other than a sharp intake of breath as Porco's fingers grip around his length. Unlike the whipping, these strokes are slow - an antagonizing slow pace. It takes everything in him not to beg for more, to go faster, because he knows the second he does Porco will scoff and leave with no hesitation. And the last thing he wants is to be left as a weak pile of mess as is. But suddenly there's no stroking; his legs are spread and a finger is being pushed against the opening of his hole. And as expected, there isn't much preparation. 

"I didn't know you were such a faggot, Braun." Porco lets out a deep chuckle as he begins to push his finger in and out, slowly stretching Reiner. "I guess it takes one to know one but this type of wanting to be fucked is on a whole new level. I'm wondering what else you keep hidden behind the strong façade you put on."

Each word, each pull and stretch and added finger fills Reiner with so much heat. His dick is starting to feel painfully hard and as Porco is using three fingers to stretch him wide he clamps his teeth against his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Blood trickles down his chin but he can't stop - _please, don't stop._

Porco's fingers finally slide out with ease and he adjusts himself properly in between Reiner's legs. The pitch blackness of the man's pupils is almost enough to distract him from the sharpness of the head of a cock pressing into him. When the full length is buried in him Reiner lets his eyes flutter shut and his fingertips grip into the sheets. And he can't help himself this time when the cry of _please_ escapes his lips.

"Please, what?" the ghost of lips by his ears sends a chill running down his spine and more blood rushing to his leaking cock.

Teeth graze his ear, biting and nibbling with each thrust into him and Reiner can't decide if he's being torn apart or melting into molten lava. Cautiously, he brings his hands up to tug onto the back of Porco's unremoved shirt. When this elicits a growl Reiner gains enough strength to test boundaries. He pulls Porco back enough that their eyes can meet and licks the nearly dried blood off his own lips. One hand grips Porco's hair and the other grips his ass, causing the man to send another deep thrust inside him. "Please fuck me harder."

He widens his eyes and begs out in a breath, "please fuck me harder, daddy."

Porco stills for the smallest of moments before ramming into Reiner with twice the force. At this point it's becoming hard to keep both their eyes open - they're both gasping for air - but whatever strength is left is used to meet a quicker, more violent rhythm. And despite the struggle of heavy breathing, Porco reaches up to wrap a hand tight around Reiner's throat. "Ever the good boy Reiner. Always following orders like the good attention seeking boy you are."

"I'm not letting go so you better finish by your own fucking hands." It must be the warrior strength that keeps Reiner comprehending the words and withstanding the painful lack of oxygen. And Galliard must be right cause, fuck, his hands immediately reach down to grip his own length. He's shaking but pumps in fluid emotions, feeling himself build up closer and closer to climax. 

Porco comes first though - filling Reiner up and letting his cum drip out and between his crack. And out of some sort of _Porcolikesickhumor_ he slides his dick out and rubs it against Reiner's skin, soiling the man beneath him even more. With another deep chuckle he slaps Reiner's hand on the verge of climax and pinches around the head right before the other can get any sort of relief.

"Jesus, fu-" Reiner can't get the words out before Porco's other hand is around his neck once more, tightening until he's choking with no air. "Is that any way to talk to me?"

"Hn-nng." Porco loosens his grip enough to let words out. "No, daddy."

Satisfied enough, Porco lets go of both his hands and leans back to watch Reiner spill his own seed against his stomach. The smaller of the two, albeit the strongest, sneers. "Pathetic."

He stands back from the bed with ease and pulls his pants up but foregoes the belt entirely. "Guess I'll leave that here for next time you need to be punished. Clean up your own damn mess while you're at it."

Reiner simply watches, too worn out to move, as Porco runs his fingers through his hair as if nothing just happened and walks out without turning back. 

Humiliated. Exhausted. Shaking. He stares straight up to the ceiling.

No surprise. 

And oddly enough, no regrets.

He's only getting what he deserves.


End file.
